


At the end of the road

by DesiSkorm



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiSkorm/pseuds/DesiSkorm
Summary: Yoosung is left with a severe depression, and a lot of emotional pain after he loses Rika. He made a decision to put an end to everything, but MC would never let that happen.





	At the end of the road

\- I’m broken…I’m so broken…I can’t be fixed anymore…I don’t know when it happened…I don’t know how or why…The only thing I know is that I can’t go on like this…No...that's not true, I actually know why, but that doesn't matter anymore...This is the only way for me…  
\- No, it’s not!  
MC grabbed Yoosung by the shoulders and shook him.  
– Look at me…  
No reaction from Yoosung.  
\- I said, look at me!  
When he finally looked up at her, MC had an angry expression, but she was tearing up. He extended his hand, and wiped away a tear that escaped her eye.  
\- Why are you crying? You don’t have any reason to cry. I don’t have anything else to live for – I don’t have a purpose, I don’t have a goal, I don’t have the desire to continue my life. It’s all just a repeating cycle of nothing. Nobody needs me, and I don’t need anybody anymore. I’m useless and good for nothing. Why would anyone want to live like this? No one will be sad, or care, if I die.  
\- I will! I care! I will be sad! I need you!  
\- **WHY?!?**  
Yoosung’s shout surprised even him, and resulted in MC suddenly becoming silent, and moving her gaze down.  
\- See?  
He took a deep breath.  
\- This is exactly what I mean. All I can do is hurt you. Why would you want someone like me in your life? I don’t want to hurt you…I don’t want to hurt anyone…Which is why…Which is why I can’t exist anymore. If I don’t exist, I won’t be able to hurt you; it’s as simple as that.  
Yoosung grew silent. MC didn’t talk or react for about a minute, before she looked back at Yoosung and slapped him. He fell back in surprise, holding his reddened cheek. His eyes widened a bit, but he didn’t react in any other way.  
\- There, now we’re even on the whole pain thing. Since that’s settled, I would like to say a few things as well. I’ve had enough of you wallowing in self pity, so now you will listen while I talk.  
MC’s hands were clenched in fists. Yoosung only nodded silently, so she continued speaking.  
– Doesn’t seem like you will care if I tell you how important you are, or that you have many things to live for, so I won’t even try that anymore. Instead, I will tell you a story. During the time my story happened, I was in a very bad state of mind. I felt very lost, it was like all the roads in my life led to the same horrible space my mind was trapped in. I couldn’t see a way out; I thought that was the end. It felt natural enough.  
_“This way I can finally get rid of everything, and everyone, who hurts me. It will finally be over”_ , that’s what I thought back then.  
Yoosung wasn’t even breathing; his focus was completely on MC’s words. He was absorbing each and every single one of them. He felt that if he didn’t do so, he will miss something important. MC didn’t fail to notice that fact, which is why she took a deep breath to encourage herself, and kept talking.  
– At least that was my plan. But one day, I was met with something I wasn’t prepared for. Or rather, someone. That person was the ray of sunlight in my life. Even amongst all the clouds, he still shined so bright. At first I was blinded by that light. It was painful, but at the same time I couldn’t look away. I couldn’t fight the attempts to reach that light, to extend my arms as high as possible, to be able to at least feel a little bit of its warmth on the tips of my fingers. It was hot; it burned them, but what a sweet pain that was. Because that pain meant I was still here, it meant I was alive and even though I had grown to hate this world, there was actually something beautiful there, something I could see, something I could touch. Something I could feel with my whole heart and soul. With time I realized what I was feeling wasn’t really pain. It was a feeling that was long forgotten in my mind, so I mistook it with the one I was most familiar with. It was happiness. It was a warm, heart clenching happiness that leaves you breathless. That person became my sun; one that shined so bright, no storm could ever cast a shadow upon him. That person gave a new meaning to my life, taught me that I matter, taught me to be stronger and fight for myself.  
MC couldn’t continue due to the tears dripping down from her eyes. Yoosung extended his arms and enveloped her in a tight hug. She sobbed quietly in his embrace.  
\- Who was that person?  
Yoosung couldn’t fight with his curiosity anymore. MC spoke quietly, her voice was muffled and barely audible from how she was pressed against Yoosung’s body.  
\- K.. .o..u..  
\- What? I have no idea what you just said.  
MC took a deep breath, and spoke up.  
\- Kim Yoosung, that person was Kim Yoosung!  
Yoosung was so shocked; he released MC from his hug and gazed at her with his mouth wide open. His look was so comical; she couldn’t help but burst out laughing, which made Yoosung even more confused. Was she pulling a prank on him? Especially at a time like this? No, it wasn’t possible. He waited patiently for her to stop laughing, and when she did so, he was the first one to speak.  
\- I don’t really understand. What do you mean I was that person? I’m happy…I’m happy that you feel this way, but…why would you…I mean…why me? I’m nothing special, and…  
Yoosung’s chaotic word flow seized when he felt her lips brush against his own. _“Ah, so warm”_ , he thought and closed his eyes, but they almost immediately shot open when the realization hit him. **Wait, what?!?** He jumped away from her, a bit too quickly.  
\- MC…What…What are you doing?  
Yoosung’s face was bright red and his heart was beating so fast, he was afraid it might burst out of his rib cage. MC smiled warmly at him.  
\- You gave me so much light when I was shrouded in darkness. Now it’s my turn to do the same. If it weren’t for you, I might not have existed today. Answer me this, Yoosung: Would that make you sad?  
\- Of course it would! What kind of a question is that?! A world without you…No, I don’t want to even imagine that!  
MC couldn’t help, but chuckle lightly.  
\- What…What’s so funny?!?  
Yoosung was a bit irritated at the whole laughing ordeal.  
\- The same goes for me, Yoosung. You say you want to leave this world, but if you do, I will be sad and I will miss you.   
MC took Yoosung’s hands in hers.  
– I…I Love you, Yoosung. I always have. I would do anything in this world to make you happy. So, please, don’t give up, keep on living. Not for me, for yourself. Because you are worth much more than you think, and your heart – she moved a hand and pressed it gently against his chest – is more beautiful than you can ever imagine.  
Yoosung couldn’t bring himself to speak. All kinds of emotions were overflowing from his mind, and it felt like they travelled through every single part of his body. He had no idea when he started crying, both from relief and joy. There was someone in this world that found meaning in his existence, someone who looked at him with such warmth in her eyes, and someone that opened up her heart for him, and was ready to shelter him from the rain, and fight alongside of him. With dreamlike movements, he moved closer to her and their lips were rejoined. The warmth that radiated from their kiss melted away his pain. His whole being relaxed under the gentle touch of her fingers, intertwined in his hair. Yoosung could easily stay like this forever, and float around in the precious feeling this wonderful woman was causing inside of him. Once their lips separated, Yoosung pulled her even closer than before, afraid he might lose her if he lets go for even a second.  
\- Thank you…Thank you so much, MC. Up until now I was so busy being depressed, that I hadn’t even realized my own feelings. I love you…And if I can be together with you in this world, that’s more than enough to keep on living.  
He intertwined his fingers with hers. No more words were needed. There was a whole life ahead of them, and they were more than ready to fill it with love.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wasn't really aware of the depression Yoosung had went through after Rika's "death". I only learned about it during the "Another story" routes. That's when I started wondering about it. But I didn't really get very deep in the whole subject, up until today when an idea suddenly clicked in my mind. That's what gave life to this short fanfic ^_^


End file.
